


Идеальная вечеринка

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Party, Party Games, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Фазма, самая популярная девушка школы, устраивает отличную вечеринку, и она никому не позволит скучать на ней.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Идеальная вечеринка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Hux&Ren 2017 на зимней Фандомной битве
> 
> Элементы гета.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сексуальные отношения, достигли возраста согласия

Вечеринка была идеальной. Фазма знала, как выдержать тонкую грань между весельем, непристойностью, крутостью и демократичностью всегда и во всем. Недаром в школе она была самой популярной и капитаном группы поддержки, разумеется — полный набор успешной девушки.  
Внизу, в гостиной, обжимались, танцевали и обливались пивом футбольная команда и ее девочки, все пока в бело-черной форме — впрочем, не пройдет и пары часов, как они расползутся по укромным уголкам. Капитан команды и ее бойфренд, Сноук, здоровенный, плечистый, прирожденный лидер — держал на каждой коленке по девчонке из группы. Почувствовав ее взгляд, он поднял глаза и ухмыльнулся. Фазма показала ему поднятые большие пальцы в знак одобрения. У них как раз было очередное «расставание навсегда», они устраивали такие раз в несколько месяцев, чтобы дать сплетникам повод почесать языками, а самим отдохнуть и поразвлечься на стороне. Через пару недель они сойдутся обратно, и все те девчонки, которые нагло терлись о самого крутого парня в школе, будут до смерти бояться мести Фазмы и заискивать перед ней. Именно так и поддерживается власть.  
Она обошла дом, чтобы проверить, как веселятся остальные гости. На вечеринку были приглашены все из их потока — только-только начинался их последний год в школе. О нет, Фазма точно не была злой чирлидершей из комедий — она ведь гораздо умней. Она знала, что взрослая жизнь куда сложнее, и потому старалась поддерживать окружающих в таком состоянии, чтобы они и боялись, и обожали ее. Поэтому на вечеринке были все, и не дай бог кому-то ее испортить.  
Футболисты оккупировали гостиную, другая компания собралась вокруг колонок, нелепо танцуя под какую-то шумную музыку, в одной из комнат играли в бутылочку, а на террасе возле бассейна ботаны укуривались дармовой травкой, валяясь в шезлонгах.  
Идеально.  
Стоп. Это еще что такое?  
Между комнатами околачивались два придурка с унылыми лицами и банками колы в руках. И ладно бы они болтались вместе — общались или типа того — так нет же, им обязательно нужно было торчать по своим углам и портить настроение всем, кто на них взглянет.  
На стуле перед выходом на террасу сидел Кайло — здоровый лось, с длинными темными волосами и в своих вечных черных шмотках. Он, кстати, номинально был в футбольной команде — носил полотенца, составлял расписание и даже иногда сидел на скамейке запасных, — но на поле ни разу не выходил, да и вряд ли выйдет. Он был слишком неуверен в себе и равнодушен к футболу и в команде состоял, кажется, ради успокоения папаши. Вообще у парня были неплохие данные, как говорил Сноук, и постарайся он хоть немного, толк мог и выйти — но Кайло стараться точно не хотел, ему хватало строчки в характеристике и права иногда носить форменную куртку. Чем он вообще интересовался, Фазма не знала. Учился средне, ни в одном школьном кружке не состоял, на вечеринках особо не появлялся, наркотики не принимал. В общем, типичный фрик.  
Второй, Хакс, торчал возле книжных полок — наверное, все корешки уже изучил. В своей неизменной белой рубашке, застегнутой под горло, и с аккуратно причесанными рыжими волосами. Редактор школьной газеты, желчный, саркастичный, но при этом настоящий профи — уже сейчас. Мог бы иметь по-настоящему серьезное влияние в школьной иерархии и даже собрать толпу поклонниц, но он так явно презирал всю эту возню, что большей власти, чем над газетой, ему не требовалось. Оценки, разумеется, идеальные, кроме редакторства еще помогает в библиотеке, обедает один и слабостей, если таковые и есть, не показывает. Злобный ботан.  
Заметка или сплетни о том, что на первой вечеринке года у Фазмы было скучно, ей не нужны. Кажется, хозяйке пора уделить время этим двум одиноким котятам и заставить их полюбить ее, как и всем остальным — их голоса ей пригодятся на выборах королевы выпускного. Окинув быстрым взглядом свое отражение в зеркале, она убедилась, что все идеально, как всегда. Короткое серебристое платье, босоножки, из-за которых ее ноги казались просто бесконечными, светлые волосы, блеск на губах, длинные ресницы. Если все это не способно увлечь, то гуманнее будет пристрелить этих несчастных.  
— Хакс, Кайло! — негромко и как будто мимоходом позвала она их, — можете помочь мне?  
Кайло засунул в карман телефон, Хакс отлепился от стены, и оба проследовали за ней на кухню.  
Достав из шкафа три стакана, она разлила бурбон, который принесла с собой.  
— С чем тебе помочь-то? — пробурчал Кайло.  
— Вот с этим, — она показала им почти полную бутылку, — мы должны с этим справиться.  
— Я не собираюсь пить, — заявил Хакс, скрестив руки на груди, — мне проблемы не нужны.  
— Да неужели? — она взобралась на кухонный стол и села перед ними, закинув ногу на ногу. — А откуда проблемам взяться? Почему ты думаешь, что случится что-то плохое? — Она запрокинула голову и сделала большой глоток.  
Кайло взял стакан и понюхал содержимое. Господи, он что, впервые алкоголь видит?  
— Смелее, дорогой, — изогнувшись, она протянула третий стакан Хаксу и наклонилась, будто для того, чтобы быть к нему ближе. — Давай просто рискнем.  
Чтобы скрыть жадные взгляды, которые они на нее невольно бросали, оба попробовали сделать по глотку. Фазма довольно улыбнулась: не зря она все лето проработала моделью — она знает все эффектные ракурсы и сильные стороны своей внешности.  
Оба неженки закашлялись, не выпив и половины.  
— А если вот так? — с заботой в голосе спросила она и долила им в стаканы колу из банки, которую принес с собой Хакс.  
— Какая дрянь!  
— Отвратительное сочетание!  
— Да-да, просто гадость, я тоже люблю чистый, — ворковала Фазма, наливая в опустошенные стаканы еще по порции, — запейте, это смоет приторный привкус.  
— Зачем ты нас поишь? — спросил Хакс, — хочешь, чтобы нас развезло, как всех остальных?  
— А ты догадливый, — она провела кончиками пальцев по его виску, будто поправляя невидимую прядку. Чтобы скрыть смущение, Хакс опять приник к напитку.  
— Какая тебе разница, пьяны мы или нет? Мы же ничего такого не делаем, — в свою очередь поинтересовался Кайло.  
— Хочу, чтобы на моей вечеринке всем было весело. Это наш последний год в школе — самое время делать глупости, даже таким серьезным ребяткам, как вы.  
— Я не собираюсь заниматься ерундой, — тут же заявил Хакс, — меня не интересуют все эти развлечения для придурков.  
Кайло согласно кивнул.  
— Ну разумеется, я не жду, что вы будете вести себя, как те неудачники, — она выгнулась, опираясь руками на стол за спиной — будто вот-вот ляжет на него. — Мне кажется, вы особенные мальчики и глупости будете делать по-своему, совсем не так, как я привыкла. Давайте вы нальете и выпьете еще раз, а потом я вам покажу что-то особенное — специально для вас.  
Хакс и Кайло переглянулись. Алкоголь уже начал делать их более расслабленными, а уж ее старания точно подогрели интерес. Кайло щедро плеснул бурбона, и они выпили почти залпом.  
— Ребята, а у вас подружки есть? — словно для того, чтобы потянуть время, она налила себе и сделала маленький глоток.  
Кайло сразу отрицательно помотал головой, а Хакс бросил невольный взгляд через дверь в гостиную, где Сноук щупал за задницу сидящую у него на коленях Милли, которая глупо хихикала. Эй, кажется, кто-то неравнодушен к рыжей кошечке, которая только-только перешла в их школу? На лице Хакса отразилось скорее раздраженное разочарование, чем раненые чувства, и он буркнул что-то отрицательное.  
Прекрасно. Значит, сегодня она может позволить себе свеженького с чистой совестью.  
Опершись на их руки, Фазма спрыгнула со стола и, прихватив недопитую бутылку, поманила за собой.  
Лестница в подвал была темной, и с этой стороны дома вечеринку почти не было слышно.  
— Ты нас там на куски порежешь? — пошутил Кайло.  
— Возможно.  
В старую игровую, расположенную в благоустроенном подвале, не спускались, кажется, с тех пор, как ее старший брат уехал в колледж.  
Помигав, лампочка осветила небольшую комнату с настольным футболом, широким диваном, большим телевизором с приставкой и стеллажом, набитым видеоиграми, настолками и еще кучей ерунды.  
— Ну что, нравится?  
На лицах повернувшихся к ней парней царило неприкрытое разочарование. Это точно было не то, что они хотели увидеть. Скорее всего, такие вещи они могли наблюдать каждый день. Как она и думала.  
— Эй, выше нос! Я не собираюсь вас тут бросать, как заскучавших детей. Я хочу, чтобы вы сыграли во что-нибудь знакомое и расслабились, и я рядом с вами — а потом посмотрим, во что это может перерасти.  
Они выбрали какой-то диск, в два счета включили и настроили игру и сели на диван с двух сторон от нее, вцепившись в джойстики.  
Фазма сделала большой глоток из бутылки, почти сразу ее перехватил Кайло, а затем и Хакс. Если уж у нее в голове начинало шуметь, значит, у этих двоих и подавно.  
На экране дрались два каких-то человечка — Фазма никогда не интересовалась видеоиграми. Спустя недолгое время Кайло недовольно зашипел, а Хакс улыбнулся.  
И еще раунд за раундом. Бутылка переходила из рук в руки, парни перебрасывались шутками и замечаниями, увлеченные игрой, а Фазма наблюдала за ними, откинувшись на спинку. Возбужденные, переставшие стесняться, с горящими глазами, они на самом деле были довольно классными.  
Минуточку. Ей ведь не показалось?  
Кайло что-то объяснял, размахивая руками, небрежно откидывая волосы и беззаботно улыбаясь своей гипнотической кривой улыбкой, а Хакс явно пропускал все это мимо ушей, пожирая его взглядом. Сам Кайло тоже засматривался на то, как тот покусывает губы, стремясь сделать какой-то хитрый ход, и из-за этого частенько проигрывал.  
Кажется, все могло оказаться куда интереснее простых заигрываний с ботанами…  
— Я тоже хочу поиграть, — заявила Фазма в разгар очередного раунда и отставила бутылку, — желательно во что-то на раздевание.  
Парни захохотали. Через минуту Хакс опять одержал победу.  
— Ну что ж, выбирай, — предложила она.  
— Ну… эмм… — замялся он и начал краснеть.  
— Что, мое платье? — притворно удивилась Фазма. — У меня под ним, знаешь ли, ничего нет практически, так что так играть будет совсем не интересно, вы должны дать мне фору. Давай-ка лучше снимем что-то с него? — и она указала на Кайло.  
Предложи она подобное в другой компании, парни возмущенно отвергли бы любые такие сомнительные вещи. А здесь Хакс помолчал, посмотрел на черную одежду и довольно твердо сказал:  
— Его футболка.  
— Прекрасный выбор! Полностью согласна!  
Кайло медлил, хотя почти сразу взялся за край одежды.  
— Давай, мы тут все свои, — подзадорила его Фазма и в свою очередь потянула ткань вверх. Он послушно поднял руки и выбрался из майки. — Ах ты ж черт!  
Она ожидала увидеть простого неспортивного паренька и даже заготовила пару одобрительных фраз, чтобы его поддержать — но это было лишним. Рельефные плечи и грудь, и, боже мой, это что, кубики пресса? Даже длинные волосы больше не казались нелепыми, делая его еще горячее.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Кайло подхватил бутылку и сделал большой глоток. Капля бурбона скатилась по подбородку, шее, а уже на груди Фазма поймала ее и слизнула с пальца.  
— А мы везучие, — заметила она, — это покруче, чем увидеть единорога. Следующий раунд!  
Новый поединок был, кажется, на порядок жестче. Хакс, раздраженно рыкнув, отбросил джойстик.  
— Итак, Кайло, — она пробежалась пальцами от бедра до плеча проигравшего, — что мне с него снять? Полагаю, эту белую, чистую, застегнутую на все пуговки рубашку?  
Тот кивнул.  
Она потянула за воротничок, заставляя Хакса выгнуть шею и откинуть голову, а потом медленно начала расстегивать пуговки.  
— Я тут долго провожусь, знаешь ли, — замурлыкала Фазма, — помоги-ка мне с рукавами. Давайте, ребята, нам нужна командная работа.  
Она чувствовала себя режиссером черти какого спектакля, но ей страшно нравилось наблюдать за его развитием. Хакс протянул Кайло руки запястьями вверх, и тот, после долгой возни, в конце концов смог расстегнуть манжеты. Наконец, белая рубашка упала на черную футболку где-то за диваном. Худощавый, но крепкий, Хакс был таким светлокожим, что, кажется, светился.  
Фазма поймала себя на мысли, что очень хочет посмотреть, как будут выглядеть рядом россыпь родинок Кайло и веснушки Хакса.  
Прерывая затянувшееся молчание, Кайло снова запустил игру и опять быстро победил. Неужели он потребует с парня снять штаны? Похоже, это слишком быстро.  
— А давайте-ка все сбросим обувь? — предложила Фазма, чтобы прервать напряженное молчание, и первая потянулась к ремешкам своих босоножек.  
Дождавшись, пока они посдирают кроссовки и носки, она перегнулась через Хакса и дернула рычаг у основания спинки дивана, отчего та опустилась.  
— Теперь нам всем будет уютнее, — Фазма с ногами забралась на подушки и потянулась. Парни неловко устроились полулежа по сторонам от нее.  
— Кто там у нас победил? Ты? — она повернула голову Кайло и поцеловала его.  
Поначалу тот чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно, но потом быстро разобрался, что и как, и Фазма почти начала растворяться в происходящем, но отвлекли пальцы Хакса, сжимающие ее талию. Он, кажется, делал это рефлекторно, наблюдая за ними горящими глазами. Фазма, едва успев вздохнуть, отпустила Кайло и начала целовать Хакса.  
Она чувствовала, как их руки блуждают по ее телу, сталкиваются, сплетаются пальцами.  
Ощущения того, что она катализатор, проводник между ними, повод лежать в одной постели, — неслабо и совершенно по-особому возбуждало.  
Алкоголь окончательно ударил им в головы, и Фазме казалось, что она переживает не только свои ощущения, но и обоих парней, и реальность воспринималась урывками. Вот чьи-то руки расстегнули ей молнию на платье, сдвинули край юбки повыше… Хакс гладит живот и грудь Кайло, тянет его за волосы… Она не успела заметить, в какой момент они освободились от штанов, но видит, как Кайло тянет резинку чужих трусов, медленно обнажая белое бедро…  
В какой-то момент Фазма поняла, что ее дело сделано. Когда-нибудь — о да, непременно, у них весь год впереди! — она начнет и закончит ночь в одной постели с ними, но не сегодня. Сегодня эти двое заслуживают того, чтобы узнать друг друга как следует.  
Она медленно выползла из тесного пространства между парнями, а они даже не заметили этого, наконец-то начав нормально целоваться.  
Фазма натянула полуснятое платье обратно на плечи, застегнула молнию и, подхватив босоножки, попятилась к выходу.  
— Фазма? Эй, что ты делаешь? — они отвлеклись друг от друга только тогда, когда заскрипела входная дверь.  
— Оставляю вас наедине, глупые! Не останавливайтесь! Я вернусь через пару часов.  
Она захлопнула дверь, обулась и, немного постояв на улице, чтобы прийти в себя, отправилась проверять, как дела на вечеринке.

***

Вереница такси отъехала от дома — Фазма не позволила никому из гостей садиться за руль пьяными или укуренными. Нескольких человек, которых совсем развезло, она определила по гостевым комнатам. В доме, конечно, царил полный бардак — разлитое пиво, разбросанные объедки, грязные туалеты, но ведь не зря она пригласила клининговую службу приехать с утра пораньше.  
Уже переодетая в штаны для йоги и мягкую футболку, она спустилась в подвал.  
Свет там был приглушен до минимума. Она думала, что они крепко спят, усталые, укрывшись покрывалом, но Кайло приподнял голову от звука ее шагов.  
— Вы в порядке?  
— О да, — шепотом ответил он.  
— Простите, что закрыла вас.  
— Ты издеваешься? — усмехнулся он, указывая на крепко спящего растрепанного Хакса, обнимающего его грудь.  
— Тогда не буду вам мешать.  
— Просто не запирай дверь, чтобы мы утром могли спокойно выйти.  
— Хорошо. Сладких снов!  
— И тебе. Эй, Фазма!  
— Да?  
— Это была лучшая вечеринка в мире!


End file.
